Shocker
by grayciee
Summary: Its the gangs final year of school, the Blackthorn boys will be spending their last year at Gallagher with the girls but what will happen for their relationships when they all see each other everyday? spies and possible COC with Zammie, Brant etc. Give it a try it's my first story.
1. Chapter 1

I was preparing my favorite passageway with a view, to watch the girls come home from summer vacation tomorrow, when an all too familiar voice nearly knocked me off my balance, "watch the spider to your left Gallagher girl." I turned around to see Zach smirking at me as I jumped out of the way from the spider that is larger in my imagination. He laughed then pulled me into his strong arms, his sent giving me butterflies and his abs on mine made a faint blush rush to my cheeks. I smiled as I felt him breath a sigh of relief into my hair. We broke apart and sat down as he asked about my stay with my grandparents in Nebraska, he of course visited me but only for a few days before going back to help Solomon prepare Blackthorn for something he wont tell me. I hate that I don't know but he's just so stubborn.

"I got you something," Zach said breaking the comfortable silence. I lifted my head off his shoulder as he reached into his pocket to pull out a small box, he handed it too me and gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek. I opened it to find a gorgeous silver necklace with pendant in the shape of a 'Z'. I smiled from ear to ear and Zach even did too, "thank you so much! Will you put it on for me?" I asked sweetly. He lifted the chain and carefully reached around my neck as I lifted my hair out of the way. When he was done he cupped his hand around my face and laid a soft kiss on my lips. Im still unsure where Zach and I stand but I feel closer to him now, I don't feel like I have much to worry about.

We sat, hand in hand, in another silence before I remembered school goes back tomorrow for both of us, "Shouldn't you be getting to Blackthorn?" I looked at Zach, "yes but I don't need to leave for another half hour." He replied, then looked at me and smiled.

After Zach left I didn't know what to do, mum was busy preparing for the year and the girls weren't here yet, I didn't have anywhere to be and I had already been to the dining hall to eat. My summer with my grandparents meant not being alone much so this felt weird. I admit I missed Nebraska but theres something safe about Gallagher that makes me feel warm inside.

I decided to go to the P&E barn for a late night workout. I went to my room and got changed into a pair of black short shorts and a blue sports bra, it was a warm night and I wasn't expecting company. As I ran laps I started to think about Zach and the pendant around my neck. He had never called he his girlfriend and there were times that we were just friends, but then when things were like this afternoon I felt like he was mine and I his, I felt like this boy could be the one I would be with forever. Relationships don't happen for a spy though it's too risky, you would be away for long amounts of time with no contact, if you were partners missions could get complicated, and then there was also the possibility of going MIA. Seeing my mum and how she felt when dad went MIA was the hardest thing and I don't think I could go through something Like that with Zach. There's always the Abby option, ignore your feelings. It's so easy to see the sparks between her and Mr Solomon but they both know that with their jobs the worst thing they could do is have a relationship, but I can tell it's hard for them. I don't know how Zach even feels about me, maybe he just wants to be friends or maybe he loves me and doesn't want to tell me because we're spies and it won't work. My mind is racing and its getting late, I head back to the dorms for a shower and then sleep, Macey will be here before 11 and I have to look presentable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! If you didn't know I'm Australian so I say things like 'mum' and I'm not sure about the american school system :P so I'm trying if i get something wrong just let me know anndd yeah :) hope you're enjoying this, I've never written a Fanfic before. review! x **

* * *

After Watching the limos roll in for an hour I heard the buzz of a chopper in the distance, I sat up and checked my phone to find a text from Bex 9 minutes ago,

-Hey babes Mace picked me up, chopper landing Gallagher in 10. B xox -

I got up and headed out to the helipad, checking myself in the mirror on the way to make sure I looked Macey approved - I did. I waited only 6 seconds at the helipad before the McHenry Helicopter landed and two gorgeous girls stepped out. They both let out an excited squeal and ran to me. Im not one for PDA's but these girls were my sisters and I had missed them like crazy!

"You look hot! Im so proud" Macey said looking me up and down, "you don't look too bad yourself Mace, but um, is that a hickey?" I replied then looked at Bex as we both burst out laughing from Macey's new shade of red on her cheeks. "shush, shush I'll tell you about my summer tonight." She said with a wink and strutted off the helipad. I linked arms with Bex as we headed to our room, "Mum and Dad send their love" Bex continues, "they had to leave for a mission in Thailand, thats bloody classified so I came home with Macey." Bex hates not knowing where her parents are, not cause she's worried but because she wants to be there.

I helped Macey unpack for half an hour until we went to the dining hall for some lunch. On our way we heard a crash and ran down the stairs to find Liz with her suitcase balanced on her foot and the contents of her handbag all over the floor. "Oops" She says has we all smile and rush to help her. "Lizzie!" I yell and give her a huge hug, I really missed these girls. She blushes and smiles as we all start talking a million miles an hour about our summers. When we finally get to the dining hall to eat we get ham and salad sandwiches, which taste so good when your starving. After that it was just a normal afternoon of watching people come home, a quick workout and spar with Bex then we went to get showered and changed for the welcome home dinner.

It was the usual hugs and squeals as girls saw their sisters again, I loved how close we all were. The meal was a beautiful pasta with bread and salad, but just before we ate Mum got up to address the school. "Good evening girls and welcome back for another year. I hope you're all settling in and are ready for classes tomorrow." It was the usual address, I was about to zone out when she said, "However this year will be very different," the girls turned to look at me but I had no idea what was happening, Mum continued, "As you all know Blackthorn is a brother school of ours and we have previously had exchanges with their students, therefore the senior class will be spending their last year here at Gallagher Academy to gain experience," All jaws dropped, I looked at mum in shock. Was this what Zach was preparing and wouldn't tell me? "They will be living in the east wing dorms, which will be off limits for all girls," I felt Macey deflate next to me. "They will be just like normal students here just in the Blackthorn Uniform." As she said that the door opened and in walked the hottest senior class ever. Every girl in the room instantly sat up and tried to look as hot as possible, I laughed and turned around to see the girls doing the same, Bex and Macey didn't need to try to look like the sexiest girls in the room and Liz only had eyes for one very nervous Jonas. I noticed every girl staring (more like drooling) at Zach and I felt something in my stomach until I looked up to see him looking at me and only me, I smiled and Zach did too until he smirked and ruined the moment.

"Boys come up and introduce yourselves then take a seat anywhere you would like" The boy lined up and gave a brief introduction then went to sit at the empty tables at the back of the hall, except Jonas, Nick, Grant and Zach who came and sat with us which made Tina Walters green-eyed but we all just laughed it off.

"You knew this whole summer and you didn't tell me." I looked at Zach with frustration, "but it would have ruined the surprise" He winked then smirked at me. I really hated that smirk sometimes. "You should have seen your faces!" Grant said but he didn't continue as the look he was getting from Bex could have killed him there with no investigation into his death. Nick silently put his arm around Macey and I noticed her snuggle into him a little but when all your friends are spies nothing gets past them. Everyone looked at them and Nick blushed. "Woah when did this happen?" Bex asked annoyed she was out of the loop. "Ummm.. well Nick spent some of the summer with me and yeah" It's not like we didn't see it coming but since Nick only moved to Blackthorn at the end of last year and was new to the group I wasn't to sure about him, I guess if Macey trusted him then I should too.

Dinner was amazing and having the hot Zachary Goode next to me made me feel better. I felt so safe with him close I didn't have a care in the world. Everything felt right and school was starting tomorrow too which meant a new cov cops assignment. We walked back to our room and before the boys went to theirs Zack gave me a quick peck on the cheek, "sweet dreams Gallagher girl." I smiled as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**This ones a little short but this writing thing is harder than I thought, anyway I finnish school in two days so I should be updating more :) please send me reviews on ideas and things you want to see more of e.g. cammie+zach bex+grant joe+abbey COC... thanks guys! x **

* * *

The first day of school was just as usual except there were boys in all our classes, Zach and I both being pavement artists had all the same classes and lets just say you see a different side to a person when you're in class with them. He was very smart and nothing seemed new to him, Grant on the other hand was an average student in everything except P&E in which he was nearly as good as Bex. Cov ops was the best. As we headed to the elevator down to sub level 3 (Yes we were finally aloud in sub level 3!) we were all excited for a new assignment. We found our way to the class room where Mr Solomon was standing at the front, "everyone find a seat and i'll explain your next mission"

I sat at the back with Zach next to me with Bex on my other side and Grant on her left, Macey sat in the desk in front of us next to Nick. Mr Solomon cleared his throat and said, "All of you will be going to Washington to practice tailing CIA agents, we will leave tomorrow and the mission will be the day after, and we will return the following night." Macey's hand shot up but Solomon ignored her, "You will need to pack 2 changes of clothes, toiletries, and laptops to write your reports on the way home." He looked Macey right in the eye, "Only one small bag each." She sighed. The rest of the class was 50 ways to change your disguise in public, broad daylight and without your tail noticing. We headed to the P&E barn for our last class of the day.

No matter how much Grant begged, Bex and I partnered up for sparing, I noticed the guys watching us but my focus was on Bex as the time started and she tried to put me off balance by kicking my knee, I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground as she grabbed my shoulders and flung me over her body and jumped up waiting for my next move I was still on the ground so i grabbed her ankle knowing she would twist and pull it out of my reach so I twisted the opposite way and she fell to the ground, I took my opportunity with my grip still on her ankle and turned her onto her stomach then grabbed her arm and bent it around her back and counted, "1,2,3,4..." I heard bex sigh, "8,9,10!" A split second after I released Bex jumped up and flipped me onto my back, "Dammit!" I cried a little winded, "You know you love me." Bex said with a wink and held out her hand to me. The boys all clapped, it seams we pulled quite a crowd. "Thats my british bombshell." Grant said, I expected Bex to go off her head but instead she smiled, Zach looked a little worried as I limped a little and tried to catch my breath, he came over and held me up. Bex noticed this and came over, "I didn't think you landed that hard?" She said with a concerned look on her face, "No.. I just... I um... hit my head... I think." I felt really tired and went to lie down but Zach stopped me, "No, no Gallagher girl you can't go to sleep." "take her to get checked out." Bex said still concerned. Zach picked me up, to show off I think, and took me to the nurse.

I didn't have a concussion but I was told to rest anyway. Zach held my hand as I wouldn't let him carry me again, He started towards my room but that was the last place I wanted be. Instead I took Him to my all time favorite place, we went through a hole in the wall and turned left twice before coming to an almost invisible door into a very small library with a couch in the middle. We were surrounded by books that could possibly date back to a thousand years ago, it was a fairly small room with only natural light from one window high in one wall. Zach sat down on the couch so I sat down with my head on his chest. The silence was comfortable, we didn't need to talk and I like that. We would have been sitting there for around half an hour before Zach spoke, "Im glad I came to Gallagher for this year," "why" I replied.

"So I can protect you, for a spy you're pretty clumsy,"

I smiled, "Maybe you're the one that needs protection I mean, you're only the second best." He hated that I was a a better pavement artist than him but I think he was a little relieved to, that it was me and not a random guy.

"No but seriously, Im happier knowing you're safe or at least that I'm here if anything happens." He said.

"I feel safer with you." I quietly replied, with that he held me tighter and lifted my chin to his. We were so close and I could feel the electricity rising inside of me as he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me even closer and then kissed me so softly but passionately that I couldn't resist. The kiss deepened as I fell back onto the couch lying down so he was on top of me. His arms went down to my waist and I held onto his neck with my fingers in his hair. We turned over so I was on top of him but we didn't go any further, we didn't need to, I know we both wanted each other but we didn't need to do _that. _I stared to fall asleep on his chest with the gentle rhythm of his breathing the only thing I could hear. Just as my eyes were closed and I was about to fall into a deep sleep I could have sworn I heard Zach whisper so low that I could only just hear him,

"I love you Gallagher girl."


	4. Chapter 4

We were all waiting at the bottom of the stairs at 9:54am for our first mission of the term. I was feeling nervous for some reason I just didn't know why. Zach sensed my anxiety and held my hand which made me instantly feel better. Mr S showed up with 30 seconds to spare, "lets get this show on the road." He said with an emotionless face and lead us out to three black vans. Bex, Grant, Macey, Nick, Zach and I all went straight to the last van and got settled in when another blackthorn boy, I think his name was Sam, jumped into the drivers seat followed quickly by Tina hoping into the passenger seat. She had a cheesy grin on her face and looked at Sam, "I hope you're a good driver we don't want to mess up my pretty face do we." She winked, she actually winked at Sam and I could tell this was the last place he wanted to be as he looked back at Zach and mouthed 'help me!' Everyone laughed as Tina giggled and twirled her hair. Man you would think that being at a spy school would make the girls more mature around cute guys but no, it possibly made it worse. I felt sorry for Sam, I mean he was pretty cute and from what I had seen he was a pretty nice, down to earth guy and really didn't want girls like Tina hanging off him.

We were in the car for 10 mins when I could feel my eyes getting heavy, just as I was about to put my head back to rest Zach put his arm around me and I instantly fell asleep on his shoulder.

"Gallagher girl." Zach whispered in my ear

"baby wake up." I made a light noise but pretended not to hear him,

"Come on beautiful we have a mission." I lifted my head to see him smiling sweetly at me then I noticed we were pulling into a car park of a hotel. It was 3pm and I was really tired even though all I've done today is slept. I sat up straight and had the worst head ache and a sore throat. As I coughed I started to worry I was getting a cold the night before the first mission of the term.

We piled out of the vans and gathered around Mr Solomon. "Alright for the mission tomorrow you will each be in pairs of matching ability, you will share a room with your partner to study and memorize your covers, the area and your targets." Joe cleared his throat and began listing the pairs, "Sam and Anna, Tina and Chloe, James and Caitlin, Bex and Grant," I winked at Bex and she blushed, "John and Neil, Nick and Macey," Macey winked at me and Zach and I both laughed. "Zach and Cameron, Sarah and Zane." Zach turned to me and smiled. "Now boys your rooms may or may not be bugged so NO funny business or I will know and you will be sent back to Gallagher. Im trusting you will all be responsible tonight." He handed out thick files to each pare then gave us room keys. "recite your covers, sort out your own dinner, and get some rest too. Meet back here at 8am for brief and breakfast." With that we all headed to find our rooms. Zach and I were in 316, with Bex and Grant in 315 across from us and Nick and Macey were in 318 next to us. As soon as we got to our rooms Zach gave me 2 panadol and a cold and flu tablet which started to kick in after 15 mins, "I hope you have enough to last me this mission." I looked over at Zach and he laughed "Yeah cause the only way you can get through spending 3 days with me is drugged." He winked at me as I threw a surprisingly soft pillow at him. Just as Zach was about to retaliate I got a phone call from Liz,

"Hey hows the missions going?"

"Its pretty good so far, hows being at Gallagher alone with Jonas?" I could tell Liz was blushing

"He's being really sweet."

"Awwww" I heard Liz cough and stutter as she tried to change the subject.

"S-s-so a-anyway ... umm ... I- I called to tell you I packed some goodies in your bag that might help you."

"Awesome! your the best Lizzy" I smiled and walked over to my bag

"Well I hope it helps you, I gotta go were hacking into the MI13 database for fun, bye!"

"Bye-" She was gone before I could finnish.

I looked in my bag and found a bug scanner, lipstick lasers, miniature cameras and mics, and a few standard weapons. "should we see if Mr Solomon actually planted bugs?" Zach asked with a smirk, picking up the bug scanner, "defiantly." I replied.

We found 4: cameras, 3: mics and 2: bloody huge spiders - I may be a spy who can handle torture but do not get me started on spiders.

"Should we take this to the gang to search their rooms too?" I asked thinking of Macey and Nick sleeping in the same room knowing their history.

"Nah let them put on a show for Joe" Zach replied. I laughed and sat on the bed with the file. Zach lied down on the bed so I lent back so my head was on his stomach.

"So we are Megan and Callum, " I said, "we are dating,"

Zach let out a woop,

"We go to Roseville high and we are in the same year."

"Do we look the same as us?" Zach asked,

"Pretty much except you have brown eyes and darker hair and my Macey gets to dye mine lighter"

"Hot, I've always wanted to date a blonde" I laughed and sat up to look at Zach.

"Whats wrong with my hair?" I gave him a look that watch what you say next.

"Gallagher girl you know I love everything about you." He sat up and put his arm around my back pulling me closer.

"Oh yeah?" I said, a little shaky with how close I was to his lips. He nodded and leaned in until he was only millimeters away.

"You're more beautiful than any cover." And with that he kissed me in a way that gave me goosebumps all over. I put my hands around his neck and played with his hair as we leaned back onto the bed. He's so careful and gentle yet passionate at the same time. His warm hands on my lower back feel comforting, and in that moment I felt safe and happier than ever as he broke away and whispered, "I love you Gallagher girl." He continued to kiss me hard on the lips as his hands went up and down my back, he pulled me on top of him and I whispered back, "I love you Zach."

* * *

**Hey all, I hope you liked this one, let me know if you want more heated scenes with Cammie and Zach or another couple or If you don't like it. Let me know anything you want to see more of! thanks for reading and I love you all! x**


End file.
